<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lazy Day Off by daisuk3kamb3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960777">Lazy Day Off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisuk3kamb3/pseuds/daisuk3kamb3'>daisuk3kamb3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asanoya Week 2020, Cuddling, Day Off, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lots of Cuddling, M/M, Quite moments, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, asanoya drabble, clingy noya, lazy day, quite noya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisuk3kamb3/pseuds/daisuk3kamb3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noya was usually loud and wild but when it was just him and Asahi sharing sweet moments like this he kept his mouth shut and just enjoyed the moment.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Noya wake up late but spends the rest of his day cuddled up with Asahi</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lazy Day Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noya groaned and rolled over in bed, tossing and turning like he had been all night. He looked up at the alarm clock and saw that it was already mid afternoon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘How long have I been sleeping?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second thing he looked at was the opposite side of the bed, which appeared to be empty. He rolled over to that side of the bed and the sheets were cold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Asahi has been out of bed for a while.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Noya felt guilty for sleeping through most of their day off and he didn't want to make Asahi wait any longer but he felt sweaty and gross from sleeping under heavy blankets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I really need a shower.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Noya dragged himself out of bed and into the shower, shivering at first cause he hadn't waited for the water to heat up. When he got out of the shower he was freezing so he stole one of Asahis sweaters from the other side of the closet and bounded out to the living room, very excited to spend the rest of his day off with Asahi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I wonder what he's doing.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He walked out to Asahi working on the jigsaw puzzle they had started last night with a cup of coffee by his side. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Noya hadn't worked on the puzzle all that much because he got bored easily but he was content last night to just sit in Asahis lap and pepper him with kisses while he worked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asahi had let Noya pick the puzzle out and he picked one with a picturesque scene in Tuscany, Italy because that was next on his list of places to visit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Noya walked farther into the living room Asahi looked up at him and his face that was riddled with concentration immediately turned into a face of adoration, a smile parting on his lips. Noya walked over slightly faster now and resumed his position in Asahis lap that he was in last night, snuggling his nose into his neck and taking in his scent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Noya then tries to remember going into bed last night but can't, his last memory was of being in Asahis arms. He figured he must've fallen asleep like that and that Asahi had carried him to bed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘How did I get so lucky?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Noya was usually loud and wild but when it was just him and Asahi sharing sweet moments like this he kept his mouth shut and just enjoyed the moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asahi ruffled Noyas wet hair and continued working on their puzzle until Noyas stomach growled out. Asahi chuckled and pulled Noya off of him to go make some food. Noya pouted slightly from being forced off his lap but then followed Asahi to the kitchen to hug him from behind while he chopped vegetables to make soup for dinner. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asahi was a great cook. Noya loved everything he made. Asahi had made his favorite soup tonight and his stomach was grumbling louder from the smell. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two snuggled up on the couch to eat dinner and put on a movie. They watched movies and cuddled into the wee hours of the morning until Asahi had to carry Noya back to bed just like the previous night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I wish everyday could be like this.’ Noya thought right before he fell asleep in Asahi’s arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>